doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynetik Striker Cannon
The Cynetik Striker Cannon is the best horde cleaner and strongest gun in raw damage-per-second of the entire arsenal, surpassing even the mighty BFG10K in this regard. Tactics This exotic energy weapon has a very peculiar damage mechanic. The Cynetik Striker Cannon fires large energy cores that generate vortex-like "tunnels", marked with "ghost rings" that increase in number as the core gains distance. Upon hitting a solid object, the core explodes and detonates all of the ghost rings along with it, delivering enormous splash damage over wide area adjacent to the tunnel's path. The best usage for this gun is achieved in wide-open areas, and the larger the area, the stronger it will be due to the ghost ring spawning trait of the energy core. Regardless of what monsters are in the range, it will inflict massive damage to them unless a boss blocks the energy core's path. The behaviour of the energy core and of its ghost rings makes it a perfect gun for cleaning whole fields of monster hordes in the blink of an eye. However, because the gun's damage potential comes mostly from the ghost ring explosions, it is ineffective against fewer but tougher enemies, like bosses. Due to its complicated functionality and low rate of fire, the Cynetik Striker Cannon is probably the most difficult weapon to wield effectively. Each shot has to be set-up properly, else it will not inflict as much damage as it should (potentially exposing the shooter to counterattacks from the survivors). Hints * Avoid at any cost using the Cynetik Striker Cannon for close combat or in enclosed places, it will most probably only waste ammo and not kill any high-tier monster effectively. It has a slow fire rate like the Railgun, so it will also leave the bearer too vulnerable. * Depending on the size of the room the energy core may take a while to hit a wall and trigger the chained reaction in its rings. * Doors and other moveable map geometry can get in the way of the rings, cancelling the reaction if the line of sight is broken between them and the core. * Do not aim this gun directly at enemies. Instead, point it at distant walls and other solid obstacles, to serve as a "landing pad" for the energy core. This way, the core will have time to generate more ghost rings, increasing the damage amount and the covered space. * Any energy core can explode the rings regardless of what core has spawned them, so the player can fire one core straight forward in a very open field but then fire another one in the floor to anticipate the chained explosion. * Despite being the best gun for killing hordes in a single burst of damage, the Cynetik Striker Cannon will not register the kills done by the rings to the gun's owner, preventing this weapon from earning Excellent medals or recharging Abilities. * Mind the ammo when using this weapon - 10 ammo units consumed per shot can quickly make not only this gun, but also the BFG10k useless in future fights. * This weapon is a random drop from the bosses. * Being a special weapon, the Cynetik Striker Cannon does not feature an Ultimate Fire Mode. Trivia # The 3D model this weapon uses is a low-poly version of the Vorus Plasma Arc from Alien Rage: Unlimited. # This weapon was created with the intention of replacing the Cynetik Shotgun in the mod's arsenal since it had a redundant role with the Shotgun. Category:Weapons Category:SpecialWeapons